Haz
This page is due for a complete rewrite: all content is subject to immediate change without notice. Page name may change without notice. Haz, pronounced haze, is an Irken spy and assassin who makes a living by impersonating his slain victims, usually high ranking officials, and draining their resource pools. He is crafty, completely silent, and is often found where he is least expected, hiding even in his victims' shadows. Appearance Haz is average Irken height, has fairly pale skin, and wears black, dark grey, and green. He was born without a mouth, but his vocal cords still remain intact, so his highly advanced PAK picks up on vibrations from his throat, and can transfer the words directly into nearby minds. No one knows how Haz got this technology, or much of his other advanced gear. Haz's PAK is black and green, with several heat sinks and radar-scramblers on the surface, as well as two antennae that broadcast his "voice." He wears a dark grey shirt with a green bandolier, and has two optical enhancer modules that are the most advanced possible, rumored to be stolen from an ancient spacecraft. Most people who encounter him (and did not die "accidentally" soon after) label him as shady, mysterious, and creepy. Personality Not much is known about Haz, but he is rumored to have been in some kind of accident as a soldier that damaged his emotion repressor. When Haz gets emotional, those emotions are really strong. As he is usually disgusted with or hates those he actually meets, he is quite dangerous. History Haz was born on a very old Smeetery on Planet Irk. This smeetery was breaking down, and a chromosomal inversion mutation made as a mistake by the machine rendered him without a mouth. The aging control brain passed him over during formal inspection, so he was left alone in the hatching room for over a month, feeding on other smeets (in order to do this without a mouth, Haz simply dropped their bodies through a series of air ducts to pulverize them, then fed them through a tube into his esophagus). When the demolition crew came to take down the smeetery, they found him. At the age of one, still without the whole of Irken knowledge downloaded into his PAK, Haz was finally conditioned. The information was uploaded, and he was sent to training. He destroyed a convoy heading to Devastis, and killed three hundred other cadets. After escaping on the surface of the planet, he broke apart several apparatuses on the planet and created his own gear, far superior to any Irken uniform seen before. This strange and almost paranormal knowledge was said to be gained because of the late information transfusion. His brain developed before it was altered, so the interpretation of that information was higher than any other smeet. Unfortunately, a severe concussion a few years later damaged his emotion processor, making him much more emotional. He realized how society had tossed him aside, and left planet Devastis. Ever since, he has been making his living by killing rulers or important government members, and impersonating them over holograms, using three dimensional images taken of the corpses. He can then drain the society's recources and use them for transit or bettering his surplus of weapons. Haz is currently on Nightmare Irk looking to further provoke the two opposing sides, attempting to cause all out war between them. Overall, Haz's career seems purposeless, but he seems to think it is very logical and reasonable. Some assert that his higher understanding of basic information is causing him to interpret his own existance differently. Haz lives in the shadows, and few who speak with him ever speak again. Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Irkens Category:Mixed Alignment Category:Dangerous Category:Characters Category:Biography Category:Males Category:Fanon